


Leitmotif

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [632]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony puts on a show, but just who is invited and who is unwelcome?





	Leitmotif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/23/2001 for the word [leitmotif](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/23/leitmotif).
> 
> leitmotif  
> In music drama, a marked melodic phrase or short passage which always accompanies the reappearance of a certain person, situation, abstract idea, or allusion in the course of the play; a sort of musical label.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tour de force:  
> an achievement or performance that shows great skill and attracts admiration.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Leitmotif

Jimmy couldn’t believe he was here. He knew this was going to be Tony’s tour de force and felt touched that Tony had invited him. He didn’t think anyone else even knew that he played piano. 

Tony had given him his only backstage passes for the show and Jimmy was looking forward to getting to meet all of Tony’s performer friends. While Tony was the main attraction, he wasn’t the only performer in tonight’s show. A number of Tony’s frat brothers and other acquaintances and friends were also participating. 

It had been a group effort to put together this show from what Jimmy understood. Tony’s skills were by far the greatest of the group, so they’d chosen him as the featured performer. Plus, he already had a small following that would be attracted to the show simply because he was there and thus the show would pull in more people and money.

He’d thought he was the only one from the office who was aware of this event. So it was a surprise to him when Gibbs sat down next to him.

“Gibbs.” Jimmy stuttered.

Gibbs just glared at him and didn’t answer his greeting. In previous years when Tony did shows like this, Gibbs would be the one with the backstage pass and he did not like this turn of events. He’d still come to support Tony despite having been replaced by the much younger assistant medical examiner, but he was definitely not happy about it.

Jimmy slunk deeper in his seat, trying to get away from Gibbs glare and hoping that the show would start soon. He didn’t know what Gibbs' issue was. Tony had invited him personally, so Gibbs would just have to deal, however. He wasn’t leaving even if he did wish that Gibbs had chosen somewhere further away to sit.

Finally, the show started. A breathtaking lightshow danced around the stage illuminating and enhancing Tony’s piano work. Each light was essentially it’s own leitmotif as Tony’s repeated notes signified the movement of each of them. 

Still this was only the beginning. Soon there were wisps on the stage. Each one had it’s own dance that followed the leitmotif Tony played for each. Jimmy was soon lost in the artistry of the various special effects and how well they integrated with Tony’s beautiful music.

Before Jimmy knew it, intermission was upon them. He quickly vacated his seat to go get food and drink before Gibbs could start another glaring session. He also hoped to run across Tony and say hi and congratulate him on the amazing show so far. 

Gibbs grunted and followed after Jimmy. He swung by the restrooms before standing in line for refreshments. He continued to drill a hole into Jimmy’s back with his eyes. He hated that Jimmy was here with Tony this year. 

He only had himself to blame as he used to be the only one Tony took to these, but he’d ruined that like he ruined everything else. It didn’t stop him from leveling glares at Jimmy whenever he could for being there to sweep in and usurp his position with Tony. He couldn’t bring himself to take his temper out on Tony.

He still remembered Tony’s face when he realized Gibbs had thrown his belongings out. It made him want to tear his own heart out to know that he put that face on Tony. It didn’t stop him from taking his loss out on Palmer though.

Jimmy wasn’t military, but Gibbs was staring so hard that even he could feel that he was being watched. He didn’t know what Gibbs' problem was, but frankly the guy was pissing him off. He’d have to talk to Tony about what was up with Gibbs after the show. 

Purchasing his refreshments and snacks, Jimmy returned to his seat. He hoped Gibbs would choose to sit elsewhere, but given Gibbs current obsession with trying to make him vanish through his glares alone, Jimmy doubted he’d be that lucky. Unfortunately, he was right. This time he shot his own glare back at Gibbs.

If Gibbs was going to be a bastard, Jimmy would be one back. Gibbs needed to get over whatever his issue was. Jimmy knew he hadn’t done anything to deserve the current looks Gibbs was giving him.

Jimmy had a harder time getting into the show after the intermission. He was so fed up with Gibbs and it was interfering with his ability to relax and embrace the show. Still he was here for Tony, so he tried to shake off Gibbs effect on him and enjoy the show.

It was unfair to the show. The second half was immeasurably better than the first half, but he just couldn’t get into it. His mind was too distracted by the grumpy man sitting next to him.

He clapped at the end of the show with everyone else. He couldn’t help feeling a sense of loss for the beauty he knew was there, but couldn’t enjoy. Grabbing his backstage pass, Jimmy headed for Tony’s dressing room. Maybe Tony could shed some light on what was going on with Gibbs.

Gibbs glared after Palmer as he vanished backstage. It used to be him greeting Tony after a well orchestrated performance. Now, he wasn’t even allowed backstage unless he sweet talked his way back there. He missed it. He missed being able to think of Tony as his.

Jimmy greeted Tony with a kiss and tried to put on a happy face, but Tony could tell something was wrong.

“What happened? You weren’t this upset when we arrived.” Tony asked, putting his hand on Jimmy’s upper arm and squeezing in comfort.

“Gibbs spent the vast majority of the performance glaring at me. Seriously, what is wrong with that guy?” Jimmy exploded. “He needs to get his attitude checked at the gate.”

“Oh.” Tony lips curled up in a smile. “Don’t worry about that too much. He’s just jealous of you.”

“Jealous of me?” Jimmy blushed. “Why?”

“Simple. He used to be the one with the backstage pass to these performances. You’ve upstaged him by being a better man than he could ever be and he hates having his failures rubbed in his face like that.” Tony kissed Jimmy on the cheek. “Don’t worry about him. It’s not your problem, at all.”

Jimmy stared at Tony in shock, “You mean you used to date him.”

“Yep. Before Mexico and everything else that went down, but he clearly showed me that I was only fooling myself thinking I had a place in his heart.” Tony’s smile turned bittersweet. Trying to shake off the bad memories, Tony forced a happier smile onto his face, “And now I have you and you’re way better for me than he ever was.” Tony looped his arm through Jimmy’s and dragged him out of the dressing room.

It was time to take his man home and show him how much he appreciated him. He planned to thoroughly distract Jimmy from Gibbs’ bastard ways and make him forget what Gibbs had done tonight. If Gibbs wanted him back that was too bad for him. He had Jimmy, now, and he wasn’t interested in trading down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
